epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/Springtrap vs Abandoned by Disney - Epic Rap Battles of Horror Season 4
lol yea. I know. I suck at hiatuses. I was going to make it last longer but then I realized "oshit it's october and this is spook month I can't stop now." so yea, we're back. Welcome to another episode of Epic Rap Battles of Horror. Todays matchup was suggested by a few people, I think I first saw it come from John and it totally switched my gears for my plan with Abandoned by Disney. ORIGINALLY, I was going to do Abandoned by Disney vs Moleman (the one from Vanish, not Epic Rap Battles) where the connection was rodents who were left underground, but the connection is kind of a stretch and Vanish has virtually no real material, so it was scrapped. That brings me to my next point. The main focus of creepypasta and abomination that forces Walt to lose sleep at night over, Abandoned by Disney, squares off with horror hybrid and subject of Scott Cawthons nightmares, Springtrap from Five Nights at Freddy's 3, to see who's the better abandoned kids mascot suit filled with something it really shouldn't be with, to be left and abandoned by its company and found by explorers in the distant future, who take their own heads off, blah blah blah the connection goes on. Special thanks to Wonder for giving me feedback. I think I'm running out of things to blabber on about, so enjoy. Halloween special is next. Cast bringing these back Taylor Cu as Abandoned by Disney (video), TheDuckVoice as audio Brian Neunhoffer as Springtrap (video), Living Tombstone as audio Beat: Oxygen Introduction Announcer: e-e-E-EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HORROR! (Sound echoes into the distance) VS! BEGIN! The Battle 'Springtrap:' Suggestion: Don’t quarrel with immortals less you know what horror’s in store, see As you witness one about to make your Haunted Mansion look like a Toy Story! Voracious and evasive! I’m your worst Nightmare in this unstoppable fray Even prone to bring an obstacle’s childhood back in the worst possible way! The Real One! A big deal, son! With every franchise bought, you grow rotten! Hear the second Rabbit you’ll be beat by! Another one you’ll want forgotten! Even left out of the sequels! Prequels! Not evil! So sad, that I Mangled you with raps before you could attack back! TOO BAD. 'Abandoned by Disney:' It all started with a mouse, and it ended with this vile rushed act, Who’s soft at rapping, so much that, I might even call him Plushtrap Your weak attempts to subdue me have you less desired than your movie I’ll call them FNAF World, because they leave you looking Goofy! Your chances of winning are Minnie, just like your gloomy home, Bury you alive like Room Zero! Leave you in a Living Tombstone! No one will notice your absence once I reveal what Springtrap did When my steamboat of flows leaves you burned like your attraction 'Springtrap:' Beat me with abysmal plans? Mickey, you’re a wishful man So now I’ll leave your entire theme park looking dark, like a Dismalland You’re bringing doubts fast, you outcast, I’ll make sure you’ll leave this bout last, When I leave the Spring out my name and clap you like a mousetrap! 'Abandoned by Disney:' I was going soft, but now I Wanna See Your Head Come Off! Why care about your neglective owners when you've been Abandoned by God I'm sure you don't want to die, but I beg that you don't cry For you’ll be joining your Phantoms after I choke you Purple, Guy (Springtrap starts to waste away, crumbling before the forgotten mascot, to reveal what was underneath... Purple Guy!) 'Purple Guy:' You can’t! This Guy’s too fly - Breaking spines, and I fly deep On this diseased, sleazy cousin-to-Chuck E. Cheese looking Slimebeast! Under the stairs and left to rot, something your whole corporation couldn’t stomach! Cause I’ve always been pulling the strings! You were merely my Puppet! And then knives leave your eyes gouged! My rhymes sting like The Bite (ouch!) No time now! I’m the guy who brings even Fazbear Fright (pow!) ‘Cause you’re in MY House! Bring a club to your club, so go and fly out! Try to withstand my verbal rat poisoning? It's your Suicide, Mouse! (The Purple Guy puts his hand to his head, as he stares apon Abandoned Mickey. He blinks, only to reveal his next challenger... Suicide Mouse!) 'Suicide Mouse:' You’re messing with the wrong company! I’m the hunter in this game of Mouse and Cat, Don’t try to attack back, you can’t RETRACT the mad slaps from this Rap Rat, These little rodent is potent over the world, try to challenge this titan And we’ll see your tiny tribe try and survive Five Nights at Treasure Island Stomp you like a shrew! Even my shoes are more iconic than you! (Five ghosts appear and corner the Purple Guy.) '' ''Mascots Only! Let me lock you back up inside that suit... (He panics, redressing himself in the Springtrap suit.) And now it’s 6 AM, time to wrap up with this stuttering kid Little Bunny Foo Foo just found out what real suffering is (The Springtrap suit locks up and starts spazzing about, trapping and brutally destroying the Purple Guy inside.) 'Announcer:' WHO WON? W-W-WHO'S NEXT? Y-Y-YOU DECIDE!'' (the words continue to echo)'' EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HORROR! Outro Who Won? Springtrap/Purple Guy Abandoned by Disney/Suicidemouse.avi Hint Decoding: Hidden Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: ''Oswald the Lucky Rabbit was quite literally "abandoned by disney." It doubles over as a hint, because Springtrap is a rabbit ''Follow your dreams/Cancelled: ''A piece of artwork by famous graffiti artist Banksy, who also hosted a theme park called "Dismalland." Also, Disney owns Dreamworks. ''Tinkerbell Dreamcatcher: Tinkerbell is a Disney icon. In the picture, she was seen as a dream catcher that spells out "DREAMS", but the shadow reflects the word "DIE" and Tinkerbell appears to have hung herself. Basically, Suicide Mouse. What Wonder wanted for Henson vs Lee: ''To leave out Disney. To Abandon Disney. *''cough cough* HINT TO THE NEXT BATTLE: You won't be able to stomach this one Category:Blog posts